Chi's First Festival
by NightStalkerSDX
Summary: Hideki takes Chi to her first carnivel and Chi act like herself. You must find out what is plan for Chi i. Something hapeneds at the top of the fairest wheel? Story is complete!


Well hey I really don't know all the characters in this story; I wish I did though I think I will survive the pain that will be my death. Well I hope you guys come to my funeral, its going to be a party for my ex lol. You know what I mean Rain. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chi's First Festival  
By: NightStalkerSDX  
  
"Hideki where are you going, can Chi come?" Chi says in a sweet and polite manner.  
"Yes of course, you can always come along with me Chi" Hideki said.  
  
It was a long mid summer day and Hideki didn't have work or school. So he decided to take Chi to her first carnival or fair. It was going to be a blast thought Hideki; she would get to ride all the rides and go eat really good food at the fair. He was so happy that he had Chi, and he believed that nothing would go wrong between them. They took the bus to the fair and Chi was having a blonde moment. She always walked with Hideki anywhere; she was so confused why they didn't walk today. Hideki explained, "We are taking the bus because it's to for to walk to the fair today. And plus its so hot outside and I don't want to walk in this heat."  
"Chi?" she still didn't understand why they where riding the bus. The bud suddenly stop, they saw that Yumi and Ueda walked on. Yumi was smiling as always after the incident with Mr. Ueda. Though after finally they talked it out Yumi seem to be happier and happier. She would start to sing at work and act all joyful. Well they finally started to walk up to us and Yumi was the first one to day anything.  
"Hey Hideki and Chi what are you two doing on the bus, and where are you heading?" She said all excited.  
"Yes Hideki what are you and Chi doing today?" Mr. Ueda replied with a sincere tone of voice to fallow up Yumi.  
"Well Chi and I are heading for the fair, and I didn't want to walk in this heat. It's to hot to walk to the fair today; it would feel like I was back in track." He said with a sigh. Chi was just looking out at the window being amazed by how things were going by so fast. Yumi sat down by Chi and as always Mr. Ueda sat next to Yumi and put hand arm behind her.  
"So. Hideki is this going to be Chi's first time at a fair here?" said Mr. Ueda very curiously to be asking an obvious question.  
"Yes." Hideki gave Ueda a glare of a slight DUH! Well they were on there way to the fair, Chi was being really interested in the bus she was asking a lot of question that Hideki couldn't keep up with. So he told her to stop worrying and start thinking about the fair they were going too. We stop before we got there and it just popped into my head that Shimbo and Takako were going as well. They are in a relationship that no one gets, they been going out for who knows long. Well they got on and we exchanged lines again with them two now. Then Shimbo asked the same question as Ueda asked. I gave a great sigh at how stupid these people were. Well Yumi and Takako were talking about there relationships and same as Ueda and Shimbo though they cut that quick and started on computers and snack food. Well we were a block away from the fair and Chi was still amazed until me through my arms around her and was started to kiss her forehead. She was smiling and had her eyes close and then I decided to kiss her right then and there though I wouldn't want to in front or all these people so I save it for later at the fair.  
The bus finally stop and everyone got off to go to the fair, I walked off casually with Chi. We were holding hands so she didn't run off and I lose her because she so hard to find. Well. with a big sigh I walked off and started to tell Chi about the fair.  
"Chi this is a game that you play," because she was looking at the people who were trying to get a ball into a little bottle. This seemed impossible, though I got a few balls and let her try to take a swing at it. At my astonishment she got it in her second try, she won a big teddy bear. It had a cute little heart nose and it was a blue, to my knowledge it was a Care bear, though I don't know which one.  
"Hideki look what I won, isn't it cute Hideki?" Chi says with a happy voice, seeming proud of her for what she did.  
"Yes Chi I see that and good job, it is cute by the way/ It's a Care bear by the way Chi" As I give her a pat on the head. She looks so cute when she happy and I love to see her that way. Next to us I saw Yumi and Ueda go into the fun house so I show Chi the place. With no waiting she grabs my hand and run over to the fun house, and we enter. There were tones of trick mirrors, we went up to the first one and we looked totally fat. Chi started to laugh at me because I looked a little weird.  
She asked me, "Hideki why does these mirrors do that, make us look funny?" She seemed to like it though yet still confused about it at the same time.  
"Well Chi this is what they are suppose to do make people look funny, that why it's called a fun house. People like these because it's an actually reason to laugh," I say.  
Well we finally caught up to Yumi and Ueda; they were having a blast in the rolling tub. Chi was a little confused at what the tub was; so I told her that it's a big tub or cone rolling around, so it makes people have a hard time to walk through it. She wanted to try it right away and she slipped and almost fell, but I caught her before she hit the floor. I still worry about her breaking; through I learn over time that it's ok for it to happen once and a while. We both tried it at the same time and we got through.  
It was almost 7:00 when we got out of the fun house, Chi wanted to ride some of the rides. Though, thinking to myself I was going to save the Farris Wheel for last so we could wake the fire works go off at the top of the Farris Wheel. Well we went on the roller coaster and many more rides. Chi got really scared on the hunted tunnel ride, I guess it was to scary for her so I held her through the whole ride; acting like the brave prince in a fairy tale. It was nice to be holding her, well when we got out it was almost time for the fire works and we started too held over to the Farris Wheel.  
"Hideki, where are Chi and you heading? Are we going home or are you going to watch the fireworks somewhere else?" She asks so interested I didn't think that Chi knew about the fireworks, I sighed as shrugging my shoulders.  
"Well we have one more ride to ride and we are done, though on this ride we are going to watch the fireworks from there." I said to be honest, Chi was so happy I saw everyone I knew come up to the Farris Wheel. Every couple got in there seats to watch the fireworks. I was the first one to ask the guy who ran the Farris Wheel if he would put me and Chi up at the top to watch the fireworks. He agreed to it after I paid him twenty bucks what a ripe off though it's worth it. Chi and I want around the ride six times and then a big light out of no where started. And the Farris wheel stopped at the top as I hoped the dude won't pay any attention to my deal. I put my around Chi once again and pulled her closer to me and we snuggled for a while. Then she looked so peaceful, I looked at her and she looked at me. We both moved in a little closer and closer, before our lips became one with one another. We kissed through the first 2 minute of the fireworks. We stopped and Chi looked at me with a happy face and then put her head on my chest, then she drifted off to sleep, with a cute little smile on her face. 


End file.
